Mr Romance
by kathotey
Summary: a story about Titus Pulo and Lucius Vorenus it is slash if you can't stand the thought about 2 man together please leave


Disclaimer: I don't own Rome or any characters from the show I'm just playing with them I will give them back when I'm done

Summary: Titus Pulo and Lucius Vorenus are together if you can't bear to read slash story's please leave

Authors note: I am from the Netherlands. English is not my first language I use dictionaries but I don't have someone who can help me, and I'm sorry if something is written wrong. Or that something doesn't make sense

so I love some feedback And if somebody wants to be my beta writer please email me at Romance

Lucius Vorenus of Rome woke at an unusual sound, somebody just left his room.

The one he had slept alone in for 5 months now, ever since Niobe had died.

It sill hurt to think about it he had loved her very much, even when he found out the his son wasn't his. When she got ill he cared for her and loved her but he never forgave her and then it was to late she died in pain.

He looked around his room his eyes still full with sleep, then he saw the flowers the flowers he had seen only ones before: Blue Roses.

He walked to the table were the vase stood, there was a little note attached to one of the roses it said:

''_Don't mourn a lost love,_

_when love is staring you in your face''_

_Love your Mr. Romance _

'I wonder who put does in my room the roses are so rare' Lucius spoke loudly.

He went down stairs and kissed his children a good morning.

'Master can I speak freely?' asked one of his slaves. 'sure' '' This is the first time in months that you smile could light a candle''

'' thank you said Lucius. Tell me do you know if somebody was in my room this morning ?''

'' No master''

Lucius ate his breakfast and couldn't stop thinking about the roses en the note,

It said your Mr. Romance, Mr. so the one who put the roses there was a man.

When he was half way true breakfast his good and long time friend Titus Pulo made his arrival.

'' Lucius why are you staring in to the distance like that, I think I have something you like.''

'' Luc Luc, hello is there somebody in here'' Titus Pulo knocked on Lucius for head.

'' Oh I am sorry my friend what did you say?' '' I think that I have something that you would like very much.''

'' Oh well my day is been great so far, so another surprise is great. What is it?''

''I found this bottle of Yquem it is wine.''

'' That is great Pulo thank you so much.''

Titus Pulo was glad that he saw his friend laugh again it had been a hard time for him when Niobe had died.

Not that he didn't believe that Lucius was better of without her.

He loved Lucius for a long time now and now that Niobe had past a way he could made his move, but it had to be special because Lucius was special.

They sat together for two hours, talking about small stuff.

When they suddenly heard singing, it was a love song about lost love and then finding your soul mate again.

At that moment he looked in the eyes of Pulo and what he saw there was only love.

''I must go'' was al what Lucius said before running of leaving a very confused Titus Pulo.

Lucius had run for what felt like hours until he came across a bench and sat down.

No he said to himself No it can't be Pulo, No I have been in love with him for so long even when I was married to Niobe.

And if it is one thing I learned about Pulo it is that he likes woman.

I can't risk our friendship for a stupid feeling, I need to know who send me those flowers and that love song.

I need to know because I can't keep running every time I see Pulo, he doesn't love me like that.

When he came home Titus Pulo was still waiting for him.

'' Why did you run of like that I don't stink do I?'' asked a still very confused Titus.

'' No you don't stink'' was all that Lucius could say, you smell wonderful in fact he thought.

'I wonder for who that song was meant' said Pulo, '' it was meant for me, I also received Blue roses this morning.''

''Well somebody obviously likes you if that person went to al this trouble for you.''

''yes'' was al that Lucius could say.

''Well I am going to bed'' said Titus Pulo.

He had been sleeping in the house of Vorenus ever sins Niobe had died, to give his friend some kind of support and help him with his children.

Pulo knew that he would never admit it he felt more at peace when he was closer to Lucius.

''I wish I can go to bed with you'' said Lucius softly, when he saw Pulo walk op the stairs.

That night he woke after an other dream of Titus Pulo, he taught about his dream lying in bed in the arms of Pulo. His soft penis stood at attention and became hard right away. Unnoticed his warm hand went down to his penis stroking and teasing him until he couldn't get any harder. His mind was by Pulo his beautiful body, his warm and soft smile that could melt winter in to spring, his strong hands.

The hands he longed for to have on his erection and then he came with the name of Titus Pulo on his lips, spilling his seed on his body and bed.

That morning when he woke up there were flowers al over his room and roseleaf's on his bed and floor and at one of the flowers there was just like yesterday a note attached it said:

_Love feels no burden,  
thinks nothing of trouble,  
attempts what is above its strength,  
pleads no excuse of impossibility...  
It is therefore able to undertake all things,  
and it completes many things,  
and warrants them to take effect,  
where he who does not love would faint and lie down.  
Love is watchful and sleeping, slumbereth not.  
Though weary, it is not tired;  
though pressed, it is not straitened;  
though alarmed, it is not confounded... _

_It is so much more than that_

_Love your Mr. Romance_

He went down greeted his children and had breakfast together with Titus Pulo.

Then he saw it a rose leaf it hang on the pants of Pulo, face showing his shock.

''Ti Titus…'' mumbled Lucius. 'What.. what.. is it'' '' have you been in my room… are you my Mr. Romance… please say something?'' '' No.. no'' Titus Pulo became red and run away as fast as he could.

He run with tears in his eyes no… he wasn't supposed to find out like that, and the shock on his face no… why was I so stupid to do this?

Back at the house Lucius Vorenus was in shock it was him it was him he said to himself. I have loved him for so long and it was him, I have to find him.

Titus Pulo ran in to an small allay and before he knew it, he was knocked out.

When 2 hours later Lucius couldn't find Pulo he got worried and then he saw him, lying unconscious.

He ran to the bruised body and cried over him, '' no you can't be dead pleas I beg you don't be dead.'' Pulo moved his hand to Lucius face ''I'm not dead but I would ratter be, because I can't stand the fact that you don't love me the way I love you.''

''I do love you so much but I thought that you didn't love me I thought that you didn't like man.''

Pulo was about to say some thing when Lucius moved in and kissed his swollen lips, ''shh don't say anything come with me come home with me''

''yes I will com home'' was al that Titus Pulo could say.

Lucius took Pulo home when they got there he took him to his bed and made love to him, kissing him sinless.

I love you, I love you, I love you ''you don't know how long I wanted to say that'' said Pulo, ''I know we have wasted so many time we could have together''

'' shh don't talk just enjoy that we are together now,'' ''it feels so great to be in your arms I love you there is nobody who can keep us apart from now on'' said Lucius.

He kissed his Titus Pulo and began to make love to him again.

The next morning when Lucius Vorenus woke up he couldn't see Pulo anywhere, he was shocked but then Pulo came in with breakfast .

He saw the worried face of Lucius and walked over to him and gave him a kiss: '' I taught that it was all a dream that you didn't love me,'' '' I do love you with my hole hart.. now please eat something my lover I will never leave you.'' ''Never?'' '' Never I have never said tis to anybody but I will never leave you'' said Titus Pulo of Rome.

The end or is it?

Please give me feedback


End file.
